Veil of Obscurity
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: Ichigo, after barely surviving the emotional turmoil that his loss of powers seventeen months ago had instilled within his heart, finds himself returning to the Urahara Shoten late at night when he cannot sleep or his dreams get far too intense to handle on his own. This time however, Urahara Kisuke has worked on a strange and new solution to his problem. Warning: YAOI
1. Somnolent Nights: Part 1

I don't usually do this, I don't split my one-shots into two-shots but I just felt that with this one, I'm going to _have_ to do. Not only because of length growing too long in the next part but because of the controversial content that it contains. I know many will hate me for this, but I'm late in my works and I thought I'd gift you with the beginning of this story before finishing it on Saturday or Sunday. Now, this story will have **some very important notes**, some that I need you guys to understand completely before reading onwards.

The three forms of himself that Ichigo will be meeting in his dream (yes, this will be one hell of a realistic, and _very _erotic dream) all have different names. So listen carefully:

**Kei, Katsu and Mugetsu are **_**not**_** OC's in this story. They **_**are**_** Ichigo, just different forms of himself. I've only given them different names to make writing them easier so that both me and you can identify which form of Ichigo I am talking about. **

**The reasoning behind those specific names are also important, because they were chosen for a reason as each name represents a different stage in Ichigo's 'evolution'. So please note the following:**

**...**

**Katsu **勝 **(which means victory) is assigned to the broken masked form that fought against Ulquiorra, he represents Ichigo's most needed triumph over an enemy, the source of both his despair and the pinnacle of his 'body' and strength. **

**Kei ** 慧 **(which means wise) is assigned to the form that Ichigo faced Aizen in, before using the Final Getsuga. He represents the calm, the control...the unwavering resolve present within Ichigo's heart once he has set his mind on something. He is the pinnacle of Ichigo's 'mind' shall we say.**

**Mugetsu **無月**(which means Moonless Sky, as everyone knows) is the form that Ichigo adopted when using the Final Getsuga Tensho. He's the most the obvious one, his name and both his form represents the pinnacle of Ichigo's very 'soul', the final 'protector' of sorts.**

**...**

Anyways, I think that I covered it all. Except for the** warnings** so please **heed them** now! I'll include the warnings for Part 2 as well. This is **true self-cest**, **M/M lemons**, **drugging in the first part** (not to harm Ichigo or persuade him into doing anything), a** foursome** in the next part, **an abrupt ending** to Part 1 and god forbid, yes there will be **double penetration in the next part **because I need to practice somewhere for the coming chapter in Consort to the Three Kings.

This story is very** controversial**! So if any of the warnings have put you off, then do not proceed forward. I'll not be held responsible for you after you continue past this point. But for those who enjoy things like these, like me, please enjoy and continue onwards.

* * *

_Somnolent Nights: Part 1_

_Sleep is always a welcoming solace for any wary soul. A time of repose spent in the gentle caress of fleeting dreams and the wandering subconscious. The only true difficulty is finding it peacefully within trying emotional turmoil and the distress harsh reality can create. Slumbering in tranquillity when one has lost something valuable, something irreplaceable, becomes near impossible. And when dreams and reality collide, it becomes utterly forbidden to find true rest. But sometimes, outside help from odd sources...just this once...might allow a true and well deserved rest filled with utter bliss..._

* * *

A deep and dark midnight, one moonless night, was fast approaching the vast labyrinth of pavements and streets present within Karakura Town. Bathing the entirety of the world in a seemingly darkened despair. Where the subtle warmth of spring, still shaking off the lingering after affects of winter's chill, opened up to draw attention to the late night lights flickering on in the quiet and seemingly deserted Urahara Shoten. The front door, sliding open for only a brief moment, allowed a late night visitor inside before shutting once more. A tall, familiar blonde haired man guiding his surprise orange haired guest deeper and deeper into his home and towards a traditional tearoom.

Where sharp grey eyes, hidden in the shadows of a green and white striped bucket hat, narrowed in clear concern as they noticed the indistinctive tremor present within long tanned fingers that gratefully curled around a glass of orange juice he had presented his caller mere moments before. It was something that Urahara Kisuke had been noticing a lot lately; especially with the large amount of months that had gone by since his guest seemed to have found any form of true happiness for his wary soul. Even experienced a time of true and well deserved rest. And by merely observing the subtle movements of the bright orange juice trembling against the sides of a clear cut glass, it became apparent that one Kurosaki Ichigo was perhaps not as emotionally and physically stable as one might think or hope for.

The dark circles drawn rather attractively beneath dazed chocolate brown eyes, almost constantly hidden beneath a sprawl of slightly longer and messier spiky orange bangs, spoke volumes of the turmoil still curling and twisting within the teen's anguished soul. Told the older of the two beings _clearly_ of the sheer pain and uncertainty that tainted Ichigo's heart as he settled himself on his knees by the familiar low table in Urahara-san's tearoom gratefully. Crossing his long legs underneath him mere moments later when Ichigo felt no pressing need for formality around the older shopkeeper and the comfort of his home. For this place had become a brief escapade of escape that the orange haired seventeen-year-old found himself returning to at least once a month,_ just_ to quell the darkness within his heart and to resolve the lingering touch of despair his loss of powers during his clash with Aizen had born within him.

Something, that Ichigo was still finding difficulty in dealing with, even after the long and hard seventeen months that had already passed him by. He was only too grateful that the blonde haired shopkeeper was only too happy to oblige his strange and often times selfish whimsies. Always offering sweet tea or orange juice when his guest arrived late at night, sometimes early in the mornings, at his doorstep with confused chocolate brown eyes from lack of sleep or merely in need of the quiet company that his heart called out for when his father's antics got too much or his friends' concerned stares grew far too pitiful for his frailer state of mind.

It was understandable to all but Ichigo himself, that his transition from a densely powerful spiritual being to the powerless, human that he was now, was painful and filled with unspoken misery, trials and tribulations and many, many sleepless nights. And even after surviving a terrifying clash against Soul Societies' worst threat to date and all of the other Arrancar present within Hueco Mundo at the time of his infiltration to save Inoue, there were times where Ichigo found himself _needing_ to surround himself in the mere presence of the older male. A mentor of sorts, as Urahara had become. In coming here, even when he felt guilty for it being so late at night, the orangette constantly found just a touch of comfort to settle the dark reminders of living through the excruciating pain the loss of his Shinigami powers had instilled within his heart.

And sometimes the quiet, if not thoughtful company of the blonde haired exile, became a soothing balm for Ichigo's true weariness. Urahara never asked questions, never forced Ichigo to talk when he wanted to stay silent and most of the time, just his company was enough to sooth away the constant nerves and fears within the teen's heart. Something that Ichigo would be eternally grateful for, especially on nights like tonight where he had snuck out of their family home to knock blindly on the blonde shopkeeper's door in confusion to the curl and twist of anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

His heart seeking out the little sliver of comfort Kisuke could offer his sleepless soul that was often kept up by horribly remembered memories and the left over traumatic stress that the incident almost two years ago had created. Dressed in loose black sleeping pants, a long sleeved light-blue shirt to ward off some of the colder air of spring and a hastily thrown on jumper, Ichigo had secretly crept from his bed in search of the blonde haired man that always seemed to open his door for the troubled seventeen-year-old. Seeming to know secretly just when he would drop by for a visit even when it was in the early hours of the morning and they only shared a cup of tea peacefully before Ichigo disappeared back to his home without a word again.

'Trouble sleeping again, Kurosaki-san?' Urahara Kisuke asked in clear concern, coming to a halt in the threshold of the room as he settled himself in front of the orange haired teen seated at the low table. Presenting an array of sweets and late night treats on a tray with his own cup of warm green tea clutched protectively in his hands. Leaving the younger of the two to his orange juice when Ichigo nodded in response to his question, brown eyes averted from the sharpness within grey orbs as Ichigo shuddered beneath the gaze. Knowing that if he were to look into their depths he would see the same touch of pity that his friends and family looked at him with these days, something that Ichigo was starting to really hate. But he supposed that it was normal, even he himself could see the sometimes dark emotions swirling within the depths of his eyes when he reluctantly glanced in the mirror in the mornings.

'I'm sorry it's so late again, I just—.' Ichigo's apology was quickly waved aside as the blonde haired shopkeeper pushed the plate of treats towards his guest with a shake of his head, his features suddenly losing the playfulness present within grey orbs as he rested his cup of tea on the tabletop with a soft clack. 'It's fine, Ichigo-kun. _How_ many times do I have to tell you that you are welcome here, no matter what time it is, no matter what the situation. If I can help you even a little to settle your insomnia then I don't mind. In fact, I've been working on something that might help you get some rest. I can get it for you if you want; it'll become something I'm sure you'll appreciate.' Ichigo, lost in the depths of his orange juice, frowning at the unusually bitter taste that was present in his drink that night, felt his running thoughts halting at the words the older Shinigami had spoken to him.

Shyly reaching his hand across the table for a freshly made Onigiri, Ichigo internally weighed his options. Grimacing slightly at the suggestion of taking something to help him sleep, especially from this man. In no offense to the older male, but the last time that Ichigo had accepted any form of help from him willingly, his chain of fate had been severed and he'd been turned into a Viazard without his consent. However, Urahara had also shown his true colours in the fight against Aizen, a true sincerity that Ichigo had not seen since. It was understandable that he was reluctant. But in saying that, there was also _so_ much that the orange haired teen would give up just for a night of restful sleep rather than the bloodied recalls of his time spent as a Shinigami and the darkness that could quickly drag him into harsh and unrelenting nightmares that often left him trembling near constantly in distress.

It was what had awoken him earlier after all...the reason why he had not even informed his father where he was going when the clinic lights were still on and he had left through the back door.

'I don't know, Urahara-san.' Ichigo noted with a linger scowl. Gazing at the blonde haired man from beneath his sprawl of messy orange locks as he turned back to the welcoming and sour taste of his orange juice, which was only starting to taste better the more that he drank of it. Uncurling his legs from under him and leaning back on one of his palms, Ichigo closed his eyes in thought; clearly troubled by the suggestion. 'A remedy that you've been working on? I'm not a Shinigami anymore, Urahara-san. I don't even possess a lick of reiatsu within me and you probably created it for them, it won't work on me.' Ichigo pointed out rather calmly for the twinge in his soul when he admitted those words. Because sometimes, even just saying it out loud was enough to make him shudder in the heady press of reality, not drifting through the dream-like state that he lived through most of the time.

'It won't work, he says.' Urahara leered with a smirk, hiding his chuckle behind a white fan as he waved the argument aside with warm laughter. 'Just who do you think I am, Ichigo-kun. I'll never sell anything bad to a valued customer and—.' Urahara was interrupted by the slam of an empty glass on the table as Ichigo glared at him fully, defiant arms crossed over his chest as he sneered deeply. Such a reaction was not uncommon for him these days, feeling the left over frustration and anger from his bitterly remembered dreams that chased hotly through his veins, especially so late at night, Ichigo was quick to anger...more so than normal.

'You mean you want to use me as a test subject?' Ichigo asked with a scowl. Not in the mood for what he was sure was another of the older man's games that night. 'Forget it, I'll just go home myself and—.'

'My, my but aren't we testy tonight, Kurosaki-san.' Urahara sing-songed playfully, interrupting his guest's sudden anger and dispelling it with a few words of comfort. 'Your lack of sleep must be getting worse. I'm _not_ asking you to do or be anything, Ichigo. After what you have done for us...everything from my shop is free to you, whether it's company you seek or just some rest, I can provide it all. We can never repay you for the sacrifice you have gifted all of us with. And I wasn't lying when I said I created it for you, reiatsu or not...it won't matter. Not everything is centred around power, Ichigo. It'll only help you sleep, that and nothing more. Perhaps even give you dreams that are not as dark and dangerous than those I know you try to hide from your family.' Ichigo, too tired to actually keep up his climbing anger, sighed in defeat as he relaxed his shoulder and closed his eyes, leaning against the table as a sudden and unexpected wash of exhaustion rushed through his veins.

'Fine, I'd be grateful for the help, Urahara-san. But don't think I won't pay you back, eventually. I'm not someone that takes your hospitality for granted no matter what I did.' Ichigo warned softly. He was suddenly alarmed though, when he noticed the dark leer pulling at the shopkeeper's lips as he nodded sagely and snapped his fan shut. Those greys gaining a darkened tint as they gazed far too wisely at Ichigo's now seemingly exhausted form.

'Good, good, Kurosaki-san. Because I've already given it to you.' Now it was Ichigo's turn to frown in confusion, feeling an abrupt and new form of heaviness invading his limbs and mind as his breath struggled to be drawn into his lungs properly in surprise. _Already_ given it to him? When? Where? Ichigo hadn't even agreed until now, damn it...so how? See, this was why Ichigo sometimes questioned his own sanity when he came to this place when he could no longer stay calm in his family home. There was always a damn mystery as to what feat the blond haired shopkeeper would achieve next and he was always the next plausible test subject.

Agh! Fuck...why did this _always_ happen to him?

'W-what're you talking about?' Ichigo asked with a stutter, brown eyes widening in realization when a sly fan pointed towards the empty glass of orange juice he had put down a few minutes ago. Where at the bottom of the glass a strange powdery residue was left behind with heady implications. Tanned fingers clenched into fists, grabbing at the fabric of his loose sleep pants as Ichigo suddenly jumped up in distress and the need to protect himself. A heady rush of dizziness rushing into his mind as he glared as deeply as he could at the suddenly swimming room and he began to lose his balance. Warm arms quickly wound around his waist though, before he could fall to the floor and hurt himself as Ichigo began to fight the tightened grip around him when he was pushed to floor with his head resting against a floor cushion and fingers buried in his hair in a calming brush.

'Just relax, Ichigo-kun and sleep.' A soothing voice whispered in his ear and Ichigo whined irritably, feeling his form starting to respond to the natural tiredness tugging at his heart.

'Y-you BASTARD! YOU DRUGGED ME!' Ichigo yelled in pure rage, the only words he was able to get out before he was forced to cry out in panic when darkness began to swim into his vision and his eyelids became far too heavy to keep open. It was frightening, completely overwhelming and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to cry out in despair and spit in the man's face but he knew nothing more than the all consuming darkness that abruptly descended into his mind and buried him in a strange and oddly welcoming fuzziness that curled in his mind like warm cotton wool and a deep, welcoming warmth that began to spread through his veins and rapidly forced his panicked heart into a slower rhythm.

_Fuck_...

'No, not drugged, Ichigo...just helping you. But oh my, that worked a little too fast.' Urahara noted to himself curiously, gazing at the clock on the wall as the minute hand drifted ten minutes past midnight as he absently measured the even breaths now spilling past pink lips onto the skin on the back of his hand. Watching quietly at the flicker of eyes behind two closed pale lids, a smile tugging at his lips as he set about gathering the treats and the empty glass. He was forced to frown though when he noticed the colour of the residue at the bottom of Ichigo's glass. Urahara's hand freezing in realization as grey eyes widened in surprise and tugged his eyebrows up his forehead; a deep shudder of trepidation streaking through his veins when a low needy whine suddenly spilled into the room from the direction where he had laid Ichigo on the floor to rest for the next few minutes.

Oh shit...the powder at the bottom of the glass was the wrong colour...the reactions way too fast and those low sounds of contended pleasure...oh dear.

It seemed that Urahara had made a mistake when grabbing a sachet of his self-created sleep remedies.

'Oh my, oh my~ now_ this_ could get interisting. I didn't mean to give you_ that_ specific one, Ichigo-kun. But, heaven's knows _you'll_ be enjoying it.' The blonde haired man said with a snicker as he headed towards the hallway in search of the phone. 'I should probably tell Isshin to come get you, waking here after _that_, well...you'll probably panic.' Now, Urahara Kisuke just had to talk his way out of what was to come. Because surely Isshin was not going to react well when he saw his son passed out on the floor from a drug he had administered. Well at least the older being could grant Ichigo a little rest, perhaps a rest that was much more pleasurable than any of the others he had ever experienced.

It would be a shame that he would miss his reactions in the next eight hours. But, he sure as hell would see Isshin blushing that night. Some blackmail this time didn't seem like a bad idea.

**...**

Ichigo moaned softly, rolling the back of his head against something warm and soft as he felt his head spinning at the sheer and rapid descent his consciousness had taken seconds before. God, it felt like someone had pulled him backwards at startling speeds before dropping him from the sky defenceless against all sensations before he had suddenly come to a frightening and terrifying halt. His world was still bathed in an eternal darkness, his mind unstable, and Ichigo was so sure that there were warm fingers carding through his hair tenderly and the gentle beat of a heart right beneath his ear. Even when he absentmindedly thought it should be impossible, it was still there. Repeating the same calm thumping rhythm that Ichigo soon found his own heart slowing to follow.

As he shifted against the warmth surrounding him, a noise of contentment spilling from his lips without his consent, Ichigo felt the perpetual scowl that usually tainted his brow, begin to fall away under the splay of his orange locks as he was bathed in a tender and all consuming comfort. Why did he feel like this? So completely at ease, so completely relaxed around another person as he allowed those fingers brushing through his spiky and messy orange locks tenderly to continue their petting... It was a complete mystery as the orangette had not let anyone this close to him since his mother's death, had not _dared_ to let a single soul offer him the consolation that his heart had been screaming for but his rationality had never allowed him the chance to indulge in all the same.

The soothing timbre of a gentle voice was humming tenderly above him, creating an almost welcoming sensation to the teen as a sweet scent curled around his nose from the fabric it was buried within. Promoting Ichigo to open his closed eyes just as he felt something familiar beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. An indiscernible light of colours and sounds dancing in front of hazed brown orbs before everything began to blur and his partially opened lids almost instantly fell shut at the tug of lingering exhaustion again. Ichigo felt warm, _inherently_ warm and strangely _alive_ after the deep and dark numbness that had been affecting him since his clash with Aizen. The now deeply comforting sensations that he experienced, which Ichigo was sure should have been panicked instead, seemed to stem from a haze that had placed an emotional block of sorts inside of him. Something he could not chase away himself, but was nice to experience for once.

'Be nice, Katsu, Mugetsu...wake him gently, don't startle him.' The gentle humming voice said suddenly and Ichigo froze internally and externally, brown eyes flying open at the startling feeling of fingertips curling around each of his wrists mere seconds before three warm kisses were placed simultaneously against the back of both his hands and the top of his head all at once. One, two..._three_ mouths and subsequently three people boxing him in, pressing close to him, as Ichigo suddenly felt that block settled within his veins snapping open under the intense and overwhelming flood of sheer panic. Spilling into his trembling limbs coldly as his mind was dragged unwillingly into wavering reality.

'Wha—?!' Ichigo cried in alarm, deep chocolate brown orbs blinking several times to discern if what he was seeing was real. All around him, beneath him was a world he had thought he had been forced to leave behind_ that_ day and now...it was back and it was all too overwhelming for his mind as the sudden rapid influx of information screamed into Ichigo's very soul. Three people...an impossible world spread around him, intimate touches...

Oh god, that wasn't the worst of it. Ichigo was nestled comfortably between two strong and lithe black hakama clad thighs, a warm chin resting atop his head with two arms curled around his waist protectively. The right arm, tanned and wound in a splay of black chains as the menacing black form of Tensa Zangetsu, as Ichigo remember him just before using the Final Getsuga, stood upright in the side of the building right next to his arm. The flutter of a red and black Bankai cloak teasing the skin of his cheek as warm breaths puffed against the top of his head. A black gloved hand of that right arm sneaking up his stomach and chest tenderly to tip Ichigo's chin backwards, forcing a clash of two sets of identical chocolate brown eyes to erupt between the two of them before Ichigo was gifted a teasing but gentle smile.

A hauntingly strong gaze from behind a splay of messy orange locks that were much longer and scruffier than his, bore deeply and dangerously into Ichigo's very soul...

'Welcome home, Ichigo.'

'Where are ya looking, King?' A slightly distorted voice breathed in his left ear, the abrupt tightening of fingertips against his wrist suddenly forcing the bewildered orangette to shift his increasingly panicked attention towards the being on the left side of him. Panicked brown eyes encountering long, hip length flowing orange locks, fluttering and swaying in the gentle whimsies of the currents from the ocean his Inner World had been sunk beneath. The broken masked figure, with the rough edges of a broken horn resting over his left eye, gazing at Ichigo with a deadly leer of promise in gold and black eyes as clawed fingertips suddenly reached forward to stroke the skin of his cheek gently. The action instantly lodging a cry of surprise in Ichigo's throat when it hitched painfully within his chest. Brown eyes widening in alarm when he felt another hand tugging at his wrist, seeking his attention too, almost as if say 'don't forget that I'm here too'...

'W-what...what the _fuck_ is this?! Why are you...why am I...what—!' Ichigo yelled in ragging panic, jerking back against a warm chest in fright when an overwhelmingly powerful presence suddenly leaned over him from his right side. The press of warm lips tickling the side of his temple as long, pitch black locks brushed against his cheeks tenderly. Where Ichigo now found himself staring up at three forms of himself, not just the two that he had first thought. He was utterly perplexed, almost_ frightened_ but where he was...everything felt so right...so welcoming...gentle...soothing...and why couldn't he seem to grasp a hold of his panic that wanted to overwhelm him completely? Ichigo should be trying to get away from them, squirming against the restrictive embrace in order to break himself lose before something bad happened and either he was hurt or they were—.

'What're you afraid of?' The black haired version of himself asked, his locks of pitch falling into stubborn red-brown eyes as he twined his long fingers wrapped in grey with Ichigo's hand that had been trying to pull away from the being behind him's arms. Even when those strong arms only tightened into a firmer grip to keep him further in place. 'That we're you, or that you have returned to your Inner World? Just because you lost your powers, Ichigo, doesn't mean that this world within you was destroyed as well. As long as you are alive, it'll live on. With or without residents.'

The voice speaking so reassuringly to him, Ichigo found was startlingly soothing as it washed over him in welcoming waves. Feeling his struggling form suddenly stilling as his head was tipped back by tugging fingers in his messy orange locks so that he could gaze up at the being he was currently leaning against. Black hakama clad thighs tightening around his hips, as sharp brown eyes gazed down at him from a messy sprawl of orange locks that were much messier and ruffled than Ichigo's was at the moment. And in those eyes, Ichigo found himself shivering at the heady intensity streaking against his skin...chasing a flush of fire across the bridge of his nose. It was almost too much, the sensation...the comfort...Ichigo didn't know what to do anymore...what to expect next...what—.

'We're not going anywhere anytime soon, Ichigo. We're only here because your heart desires this, something that we will fulfil because we cannot stand to see the suffering that you are putting yourself through.' He said, startling the orange haired teen when lips suddenly pressed against his forehead and a small whimper of fear left his lips without his knowledge. Ichigo didn't know what was going on, why he felt so comforted where he was. And the slow spread of relief and something that he could not name quite yet was chasing through his veins wildly when the broken masked version of himself let go of his hand.

Soft furred additions of red curled around a pale wrist brushing against the sensitive skin of Ichigo's arm as he suddenly clutched a deadly claw-like forefinger and thumb around Ichigo's chin to force chocolate brown eyes and gold set upon a sea of black sclera to collide before Ichigo suddenly jerked back against a warm chest when the long orange haired being leaned forward and sharpened canines suddenly dug deeply into his bottom lip. The action unconsciously causing Ichigo to part his lips in a startled cry before a warm mouth was forced over his bleeding lip and the powerless of the four felt his soul and world suddenly shattering against the rough and deeply pleasurable touch of the intimate kiss. He had never before tasted something like this, it was heady, overwhelming and completely _wrong_ as a slick tongue forced itself into his mouth. And still, Ichigo found himself moaning at the oddly pleasurable feeling spreading through his veins, colouring his nose a deep and dark red despite his mind telling him fiercely that he should not be enjoying this at all.

Should not be submitting to the kiss so easily...

'Nggh...' Ichigo moaned softly, his noise of pleasure muffled against pale lips as he completely melted against a strong embrace as another pair of lips suddenly descended from behind him to press against the skin at the back of his neck and teeth tugged almost painfully against the shell of his ear. Ichigo now finding himself completely drowning in the tender brush of welcoming pain and sheer clawing pleasure that was slowly starting to twist through his gut and settled against the pit of his stomach. He was breathing heavily through his nose, brown eyes suddenly falling half-mast as he gazed into the lowered lids of the gold and black eyed being completely silencing all his protests, chasing away his misgivings and offering a pleasure Ichigo had never experienced before.

'What're you afraid of?' The broken masked form of himself asked with a deep frown, pulling away and leaving the orangette to pant for breath as dazed brown eyes gazed longingly at the string of saliva that still connected their tongues before it was snapped when the long orange haired hollowfied form settled himself back against the building with a pink tongue swiping against his lips erotically. Those sharpened claws, yet to let go of Ichigo's chin, pulled Ichigo forward to rest a cool forehead against the powerless Ichigo's despite the painful touch of the masked edges digging into his cheek and skin. A small but comforting smile tugged at pale lips when those golden eyes dug just as deeply into Ichigo's soul.

'Mugetsu won't hurt you, he's the protector.' He said promisingly, long clawed fingers moving away to point to the dark haired being at Ichigo's right before reaching for the scruffy orange haired teen behind Ichigo to run his clawed fingertips through the semi-long orange locks tenderly. 'Kei here is gentle but strong, Ichigo.' He whispered in a fast reddening ear, drawing Ichigo's attention back to his form that had faced Aizen with such determination before he reached for Ichigo's hand itself. Pulling it forwards to lay a tanned palm against one of the black marks tracing against uncommonly pale skin and around the hollow hole in his chest. 'I'm your despair, your _victory_. But also only I can grant you contentment. That's why, you should abandon your fears.'

'Why are so afraid of your dreams, Ichigo? Are you so afraid to grant yourself pleasure and comfort even in your rest? Punishing yourself for losing your power? No more, King.' The long orange haired being said. Lips pressing against Ichigo's forehead as he suddenly pulled Ichigo from the lap he had been reclining against for the longest of time with strong arms and a deadly leer. 'We are you, but at the same time _not_. Tonight, we shall gift you with the pleasure you have been denying yourself...'

'Fill you up with the love that you lock away from yourself,' Kei whispered, suddenly pulling Zangetsu's form from the side of the building as he pushed Ichigo down onto the ground. 'Katsu is right, Ichigo. If only for one night, we'll show you what you've been locking away from yourself...'

'There is nothing to fear in this plane, Ichigo.' Mugetsu noted softly, settling beside Ichigo's side before suddenly leaning over him in order to capture those pink lips in a daring and bold entanglement of tongues and teeth that caused warm fingers to curl around his wrist and pin them to the side of the building. A slick tongue suddenly forcing its way into Ichigo's mouth as he shivered and moaned under the touch. He didn't know what was going on anymore, his mind just couldn't keep up, his cheeks couldn't have become anymore tinted. But no matter how Ichigo looked at it, they were all parts of himself right? How could he find such pleasure in their arms, why was he back in his Inner World and why the hell was he not fighting this?

He was just taking as it came, parting his lips for the being that called itself Kei then, shuddering under the heady press of clawed fingertips trailing down his still clothed form to slip beneath his long sleeved shirt to tease and stroke the skin of his abdomen sensually. Digging fingers into his flesh, chasing pleasure through his veins...Ichigo was sure that he was completely losing his mind.

'Oh...' Ichigo trailed off in a low whine, finally allowed to breathe as felt his heart rate suddenly spiking and a raging pleasure began to spread through his veins in deep and dark amounts that were threatening to overwhelm him completely. That haze within his mind hadn't faded, the fear within him, was slowly draining away at the comforting touches as Ichigo relaxed back against the ground, feeling his breath being stolen from his lungs as two pairs of lips suddenly pressed against the skin of his neck and Kei suddenly caught his wrists in one hand before hovering over Ichigo tenderly. Not at all fazed by his companions' invasion of his space as the dark black chain suddenly unwound from his bicep before he pressed warm lips against Ichigo's forehead tenderly.

'Bind, Zangetsu.' He whispered against the skin of Ichigo's forehead, leaving the black chain to suddenly replace his hands around Ichigo's wrists before he pressed the deadly sharp, black tip into the building to pin Ichigo in place. 'I know it's selfish of me to bind you like this, Ichigo. But you must learn to accept things as they come, learn to accept the pleasure we gift you tonight. Because love like ours you will not find anywhere else in the world until you have come to accept us back into yourself. If you want your power, Ichigo, if you want your life back, you'll have to learn that even when it feels like all of us are gone...that everything is a dream you are living through, you still need to accept us...all of us...not just one, back into yourself.'

* * *

I'll be hiding away now, because I know the rain of bullets that'll be coming in a moment for ending it there, but please know that I needed to post this part first, to see its reception before continuing onto the next part. So I'll say and very warm thank you to everyone who has read this and I hope that you enjoyed my introduction part to the characters and the content.

I'll be posting Part 2 in 2-3 days from now and I hope that it'll not put you off from continuing to enjoy this story. Any questions, comments I'll be happy to accept and answer as soon as I can. For now though, I'll be going.

Thanks for always reading my works.

Ja Ne

Chocolate Carnival


	2. Somnolent Nights: Part 2

Okay, I've seriously exhausted myself with this one. I never expected it to become so intense that I just couldn't stop writing. I'm very happy with the result and grateful for everyone who took the time to review and showed your support for this already. But know this my honeys...this one's going to be intense and hectic. I recommend reading the first part again just to get the flow of the story more firmly but you don't have to, you can enjoy it all the same.

But first some **stern warnings** again! Please! This is the part that's going to get **controversial** because of the **detailed and deeply descriptive lemon** I wrote.

There is **M/M lemons** in this part, some swearing, **double penetration**, a bit of an **open ending** so that I can come back and continue this story whenever I want. Also, a touch of **underage** sex, because Ichigo is only 17 in this fic. If any of the warning has put you off, please heed them now and turn back.

You know the rules, I'll not be held responsible for you after this point. But for now, you have been warned and those still lingering, I'll see you at the end of the story. Please enjoy my honeys, I'll probably not be able to produce a masterpiece like this in quite a while, but I sure hope that this will be enough.

* * *

_Somnolent Nights: Part 2_

_Sleep is always a welcoming solace for any wary soul. A time of repose spent in the gentle caress of fleeting dreams and the wandering subconscious. The only true difficulty is finding it peacefully within trying emotional turmoil and the distress harsh reality can create. Slumbering in tranquillity when one has lost something valuable, something irreplaceable, becomes near impossible. And when dreams and reality collide, it becomes utterly forbidden to find true rest. But sometimes, outside help from odd sources...just this once...might allow a true and well deserved rest filled with utter bliss..._

* * *

_'...you still need to accept us...all of us...not just one, back into yourself...'_ Ichigo moaned softly, arching against stray fingertips tracing against the skin of his bound hands. He was not really grasping onto the situation, but the touches and whispers of pleasure they streaked across his skin was undeniably arousing as he found his world spinning in circles of confusion around him. It was near impossible for him to understand just what was going on, what they were expecting of him and the riddles present in their words but—.

'Relax, King, just enjoy yourself. We won't push you beyond what you can handle.' Katsu whispered against the shell of a dainty ear reassuringly, sharp canines tugging softly at the warmed cartilage as long orange locks fell forward over his pale shoulder to tease the tanned skin of Ichigo's sensitized neck and sensually reddened cheeks as he smirked triumphantly at the effect his words seemed to be having on his powerless counterpart. The humid puffs of his soft exhalations alone caused that same dainty ear to redden in sheer embarrassment as Ichigo finally began to identify and associate his hitched breaths and moans of enjoyment with the mortified spread of over stimulation _burning_ heatedly and incessantly through his very veins.

It was near impossible for the powerless Ichigo _not_ to harden beneath the tender ministrations of warm tanned and gloved fingertips stroking against his clothed skin, tracing up and down his sensitive sides teasingly as gentle murmurs of sweet endearments and encouragement spilled tenderly from Mugetsu's lips and directly into his left ear. Or to feel an undeniable warmth curling in the pit of his stomach at the sly clawed fingers that leisurely slid and stoked against the clothed flesh of his inner thigh. Pale palms parting his legs slyly and willingly for Kei to settle himself between comfortably as a lazy tongue pressed directly and unexpectedly into the canal of Ichigo's right ear. Katsu's unexpected purr at the action leaving the spiky haired orangette to jerk back in surprise against the odd twist inside his abdomen it created and the inside-out sensation it gifted him with instead.

'No, please...it feels strange!' Ichigo whined, allowing a low and needy noise of rapture to spill, unbidden of his permission, from petal pink lips as Ichigo abruptly turned his head to the side to break away from the odd press of that tongue. Resting his flaming cheek against a warm, grey bandage wrapped chest shyly after hearing the resounding moan that he had just produced all by himself. Shifting a bit in the restrictive embrace Mugetsu had wound him up in; Ichigo closed his brown eyes behind hooded black lashes. It wasn't like him to voice his pleasure so much, not even when he gave into the solo exploration of his own fingertips like any normal teenager did. But he was quick to realize that with three warm, sensual, bodies pressing so close to him...seeking to melt into his form; he was rapidly losing control over his mind.

The rising rapture racing through him, burning affection and love into his skin...it was utterly insane and completely overwhelming. They hadn't even started yet and Ichigo was already panting for breath, thighs trembling in the straining need for_ more_...his body bowing sensually into exploring fingertips in search of the ultimate pleasure their subtle teasing actions were promising him was to come...

'Please no...don't...don't stop...' Ichigo pleaded shamelessly and in rising embarrassment when those hands exploring his clothed skin and trembling limbs seemed to halt for a collective moment of rest. Kei leaning upwards from his position between Ichigo's legs, to tip the older of their form's head forward to press his lips against a furrowed forehead tenderly, soothing out the wrinkle that was present there with the tip of his tongue as he pulled Ichigo more firmly into his chest. Cradling an orange head and a soft nose against the skin peeking out from the low neckline of his Bankai cloak gently, almost protectively, as he hummed soothingly for several moments to give the orangette time to collect himself again. 'I'm _not_ going to, Ichigo. We're not letting you go until you have learned to allow yourself to experience the pleasure and love you have been denying yourself for years. But you need to remember to keep breathing first, okay? Things are going to get intense.' The scruffy orange haired doppelganger said tenderly to his two year older counterpart, placing one last kiss atop the crown of Ichigo's head in reassurance before he moved away.

Shifting sensually down Ichigo's chest with a sway of his black hakama clad hips and a teasing smile to his petal pink lips, Kei pushed Ichigo back against the pillar of support that a warm body wrapped around him presented. Leaving Ichigo to lean back against Mugetsu's chest, having been rearranged like a bound marionette at their mercy a few minutes ago, as an undeniably hardened arousal dug into the small of his back that brought reality back into the situation the moment that lips attacked the side of his neck. Strong thighs entrapped Ichigo's form against another's headily as his head suddenly rolled back against a warm shoulder and he arched into Kei's sly gloved fingertips that were tracing against the skin of his abdomen.

Slipping boldly beneath his long-sleeved cotton shirt, the scruffy orange haired being pushed the soft teasing material up Ichigo's torso to expose his hardening nipples to the cold of the outside air. Leaving the quivering flesh of a sculpted, lithe abdomen, for all eyes to observe appreciatively. Ichigo was only left alone for a brief moment of reprieve before a heady cry of bliss was tugged from his lips. His mind screaming at him for the impossible rush of sensation a pair of soft, moist lips suddenly and unexpectedly trailing down the middle of his chest to tease the little hardened pebbles of pink with a sly tongue, caused. The long orange haired Katsu however, suddenly invaded Ichigo's lidded vision as he joined Kei between Ichigo's parted legs. Straddling one of Ichigo's thighs, his tugging teeth, settled in complete contrast to Kei's gentleness, around the other nub of straining pleasure with a deep and teasing smirk curling at his pale lips. Smiling triumphantly at the sounds he was now tugging from Ichigo's constantly parted lips as the orangette wildly tensed into their joint caress with a breathy cry that pleaded so sweetly for more.

Kei's warm chocolate brown eyes, on the other hand, were gazing sensually up at Ichigo from behind half-lowered lids and a sprawl of messy orange locks that were brushing and feathering across the pink tints of his cheeks in order to hide the subtle pleasure building in his system as a mirror to Ichigo's own dark red and flushed cheeks. As Kei left Katsu to his new found treat and the subtle torture it would create for Ichigo, the scruffy orange haired being traced his way erotically down Ichigo's chest. The tip of his nose digging tenderly into the skin of Ichigo's abdomen, teeth biting softly against quivering flesh before he boldly pressed his tongue into a neat little navel.

Watching carefully and with rising delight as his charge jerked against Zangetsu's black chain restraints that wound around both of Ichigo's forearms to tie him to the sword's deadly black form standing upright in the side of the building. Zangetsu itself, only a few centimetres away from Ichigo's left side, restricting the range of movement Ichigo could take away from the Zanpactō's form. He had those long tanned fingers, trembling and uncertain, curled around a fistful of Mugetsu's pitch black, hip length hair as a way to ground himself against the ragging onslaught...but it didn't seem to be working very well.

'Hn...oh god...' Ichigo keened lowly, his own fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched them around black hair against the rush the small actions of pleasure caused. Whining softly when Katsu moved his lips away from Ichigo's nipples and suddenly shifted out of the way, coming to rest just behind Ichigo's left shoulder as he attacked the side of Ichigo's neck instead. Long orange locks tickling Ichigo's cheeks and skin as Ichigo eagerly barred his neck for an exploring tongue before he suddenly tugged at his bound wrists that were being held to his chest by a pale, clawed hand.

Untangling his fingers from Mugetsu's hair as he sought to break himself free from Zangetsu's long black chain, Ichigo found the long black haired being whispering soothingly in his ear instead, guiding his bound hands to rest them atop of Kei's head as the still fully dressed, semi-long orangette worked his way down Ichigo's rapidly dishevelling form with expert nips and sucks to his tanned supple flesh.

'It's useless, Ichigo. Only Kei can control that chain. Tensa Zangetsu only listen's to his voice. But if you want to ground yourself, keep your hands where they are.' Mugetsu soothed softly, brushing his fingertips through the sticky strands of messy orange locks that were starting to stick to Ichigo's forehead at the gathering of little beads of sweat. Still fully dressed and settled between his parted legs to bring him more pleasure than he ever thought possible, Ichigo wound his fingertips through soft orange locks to ground himself against the onslaught that was rapidly throwing a haze of pleasure over his mind.

He was crying out in utter bliss when sly, clawed fingertips suddenly curled around his chin again and turned his head to the side so that Katsu could lean over Mugetsu's shoulder to gift Ichigo with another passionate entanglement of tongues and tugging teeth that made Ichigo's very breath hitch painfully within his chest. Jerking back at the impatient hand at the back of his neck that pulled his mouth away from Katsu though, Ichigo was forced to the other side so that Mugetsu could replace Katsu's tongue inside of Ichigo's mouth with his own. Saliva soon slipped past Ichigo's lips, a tongue tangling sensually with his as his black haired counterpart completely distracted him from everything but the eroticism present in the entanglement of their tongues and the sly nips of teeth to his rapidly reddening and swelling lips.

Ichigo was barely even aware of Kei sliding his dark sleep pants over his hips and started pushing the material to the side, fully exposing the rising evidence of his enjoyment to three pairs of gentle eyes as they all purred appreciatively against Ichigo's warming skin. The powerless orangette caught in the middle of it all, found his cry of rapture muffled against Mugetsu's lips when sly fingers curled around the base of his straining arousal and slowly dragged a pattern of pleasure up the throbbing erection. Up and down, a slow torturous pace that was not nearly enough to give Ichigo what he truly wanted but left him hanging in the balance of screaming and begging for more.

'Mmmfff!' Ichigo intoned deeply, deep brown eyes fluttering shut as he melted bonelessly against Mugetsu's supporting chest. Tugging at those orange locks that his fingers were wound within rather harshly until Kei moved them away, handing them over to Katsu's clawed fingertips instead as he pulled his hand away from Ichigo's straining arousal with a soft murmur of apology against the skin of a tanned thigh. Laying his forehead there, he smiled up at Ichigo. Gazing interestedly at the tongue that Mugetsu pulled from between Ichigo's saliva drenched lips, trailing it teasingly against the orangette's cheek when a solitary tear of frustration slipped past long black lashes to sooth away the internal frustration Ichigo must be facing all on his own.

Kei smirked to himself, dragging his own lazy tongue against warm flesh as he worked his way up to Ichigo's arousal now, knowing exactly what he had to do before he stopped. Hovering mere inches away from slipping his lips over a mushroomed head that was weeping pre-come already, pressing his nose against a tensed abdomen instead as he chuckled softly at the shiver his actions produced. He practically heard Ichigo's cry of sheer and utter frustration to his denied pleasure, a deep reverberating moan begging sweetly for more as those brown eyes were clenched shut in debauched strain.

'Does it feel good, Ichigo?' Kei asked softly, a lazy tongue swiping against the trembling flesh of Ichigo's stomach, pressing into a navel when he allowed his warm breaths to trace teasingly against the trail of his saliva had just left behind, just to watch Ichigo throw his back against Mugetsu's shoulder at the sensation. 'If you so desperately want to hold onto something, Ichi. Then hold onto Zangetsu. But be careful that you don't lose yourself, his blade is very sharp.' He warned sternly, but Ichigo barely even heard him. His long tanned fingers curling around the bare black blade, which lacked a hilt above the expansion of those prongs, just to get something to ground himself against the ragging rapture.

Ichigo was startled by the sheer comfort and familiarity he felt pouring into his fingertips from the blade itself, feeling his previous misgivings of this situations and all the doubts and tortures that had entered his mind, leave through every beat of his heart as Ichigo relaxed back against Mugetsu's warm chest. Sighing softly when exceptionally pale arms wound around his waist in comfort and Katsu chuckled in his ear at Ichigo's reaction to Zangetsu's familiar presence; forcing Ichigo to close his eyes with clawed fingertips...Ichigo automatically braced himself for what was to come, because something told him he was going to need it soon.

'Open your mouth, King,' Katsu whispered commandingly within Ichigo's ear, pressing a warming kiss to a warm temple as he curled his clawed fingers over Ichigo's that were clutched tightly against Zangetsu's blade. 'I want you to get Mugetsu's fingers as wet as you can, King. I want to _see_ a string of your saliva sticking to them.' He purred lewdly and Ichigo flushed deeply at the suggestion, suddenly finding himself having to make it come true as warm fingertips suddenly traced against his lips reassuringly. Mugetsu nodding encouragingly against the skin of his neck before he slipped them inside the orangette's mouth, imploring Ichigo to slick them up one for one. Ichigo didn't know why he was doing this anymore, but he didn't care. Not when Kei suddenly made good on his previous promise and slipped his warm lips over the head of Ichigo's arousal. Creating a triple attack of pleasure when warm lips pressed against the side of his neck as Katsu nibbled at the skin and Mugetsu pressed his tongue into Ichigo's ear promisingly.

A loud and wailing cry of rapture was tugged deeply from within Ichigo's lungs, even when it was completely muffled against Mugetsu's fingers as Ichigo felt his entire being start to rearrange itself from the inside. It was almost too much, the pleasure that he was being granted, and that tongue pressing almost deeply into the slit of his arousal had Ichigo throwing his head back...heeding the double warning of not biting down or clenching his fingers too hard around Zangetsu's black blade. But it was difficult, he couldn't think anymore...barely even _breathe_ as everything became centred around the three beings curled so perfectly around him. Ichigo swore that his mind was beginning to spin from the sheer bliss he was being granted so freely.

He was startled though, when Kei pulled away from his arousal with a soft 'pop' after several long minutes of torturous licentious sucks that had left Ichigo hanging on the edge of falling from a precipice of sheer rapture. But instead, he leaned upwards to pull Mugetsu's saliva coated fingertips from Ichigo's mouth as Katsu suddenly guided his form to kneel in front of them instead. Mugetsu moving a little bit away from Ichigo to drape his chest across Ichigo's back. Leaning a warm chin against Ichigo's shoulder as he murmured against a dainty ear, trailing his wet fingers down an arching spine before pressing a single of his slicked digits inside of his powerless counterpart. Silently thanking Kei for distracting the seventeen-year-old and muffling his shout of surprise when warm lips suddenly sealed over Ichigo's and scruffy orange locks tickled reddened cheeks and he felt himself trembling against the new position. Katsu, not one to be left out, curled his fingers around Ichigo's hips to help steady his swaying form, slyly curling his free hand around Ichigo's arousal to offer the pleasure the scruffy orange haired being had left behind mere moments before as a distraction.

'Relax, Ichigo. You need to relax a lot more; you'll only make this harder on yourself if you don't.' Kei whispered soothingly. Kneeling in front of Ichigo before he laid a warm temple against his chest, stroking his fingers through messy orange locks that were as soft as silk and tenderly teased the tips of his fingers as Ichigo whined against him. Seeking to help cool Ichigo's ragging pleasure as they entered the much more difficult part of their sublime act. He needed to get Ichigo to relax, had to get him to breathe normally as Mugetsu worked his way through stretching Ichigo's entrance for something much bigger and ultimately more pleasure giving if he could control himself that night. Because Kei knew Katsu was not going to let Mugetsu have Ichigo on his own. They were going to have to share, but for that, Ichigo needed to be comfortable first and much more calm now than the heady rush of his breaths that were racing against Kei's exposed skin were.

**...**

'Shhh, Ichigo. Let it come to you, remember what I said?' Kei whispered tenderly, carding his gloved fingers through spiky orange locks to sooth away Ichigo's rising discomfort. His heart cringing in sympathy at the muffled sob of pain that echoed against his chest when Mugetsu added a third finger to his already two stretching fingers. Suddenly curving them at an angle inside of the teen to offer Ichigo a brush of blinding rapture for a brief second in time as the spiky haired orangette arched desperately against Kei's form curled so protectively around him. Katsu chuckled headily in mirth at the reaction though, trailing soothing clawed-fingertips up and down the orangette's wavering arousal to bring the ragging sensation of pleasure and need for more back into Ichigo's drifting mind when it started to fade.

And he was just in time too, a cry of pain erupting from petal pink lips when the black haired counterpart to the seventeen-year-old's soul added a fourth slicked finger inside of him mere moments later. Ichigo could literally feel his mind starting to snap under the brush of pain and overwhelming climb of pleasure his very soul seemed to be taking. It was almost as if these three beings were breaking and shattering him into pieces, only to rebuild and mould him into something else that was entirely different to anything he had ever been before or hoped to experience again. And no matter how much the stretch inside of him seemed to become, there was _always_ a ragging rapture that offset it and grounded his fading mind in the need for more.

'Oh god please...I can't..._please_...' Ichigo breathed through a ragging, strained sob. Feeling several tears falling from his clenched eyelids as an undeniable sensation of both fear and pleasure began to spread through his veins, coiling a spring of need within his abdomen as he dragged one struggling breath after the other into his straining and heaving lungs. Ichigo was leaning forward into Kei's warmth, trying to drag the more gentler of the creatures back into himself with a distracting clumsy kiss as he suddenly felt those fingers retracting away from inside of him. Leaving him feeling undeniably empty of sensation and hollow from the mere experience they had given him mere moments before. But, Mugetsu didn't seem to be fazed by Ichigo's noise of disappointment, merely pressing a kiss against the back of Ichigo's neck, trailing a scorching tongue in praise across the top of his spine as he chuckled headily at the messy orangette's rocking form though sought to bring him closer to his black haired counterpart.

'_Please_!' A muffled whine spilled forth from his throat as Ichigo found himself missing the fullness inside of him, needing it to come back to distract him from the rising sensation of losing absolute control. He didn't have to wait long though, before something much larger sought to replace those fingers deep inside of him. Kei's teeth suddenly digging deeply into Ichigo's tongue in a single moment of diversion as something much bigger and hotter pressed inside of him in a single, heady thrust. Leaving Ichigo to pull back from the burning pain pooling blood in his mouth from Kei's bite and he lost his balance to fall back against Mugetsu's chest, shifting that hardness inside of him so that a flicker of sheer white danced in front of widened brown eyes that were gazing at his scruffy orange haired counterpart in disbelief.

'Hn...ow...'

'Shush, Ichigo.' Mugetsu murmured soothingly, pressing his lips against a sweaty temple as Ichigo shuddered deeply at the fullness now stretching him open. He hadn't even been given a chance to let out a scream before Kei had moved closer to Ichigo, kneeling before him with a soft smile as warm lips whispered across Ichigo's forehead to calm him tenderly against the rush of pain as gloved fingers brushed through the scruffy orange hair at the base of Ichigo's neck gently. Leaving Ichigo to catch his breath against the new invasion as Mugetsu whispered continuous words of praise and sweet nothings in his ear, resting those long, grey wrapped fingers on Ichigo's thighs in attempt to urge the teen to relax his tensed muscles. Stroking the flesh tenderly as his lips pressed against the side of Ichigo's neck in tandem to Kei's comforts, his long black locks slipping over both their shoulders to fall against Ichigo's dishevelled shirt and the tanned skin that peeked out from beneath it. Creating a contrasting sensation that left Ichigo shuddering in the black haired, transcendent being's arms as his very world seemed to come to a standstill.

'Kei...I d-don't think I can...' Ichigo whispered in mortification, forced to trail off in startled thought though, when Katsu suddenly pressed reassuring against his side to curl his pale fingers around Ichigo's straining arousal, reminding him that there was another that was close to him, not just Mugetsu and Kei. He was stroking and teasing the flesh there tenderly, seeking to chase away the burning ache shooting and curling up Ichigo's spine headily. And Ichigo moaned lowly at the action, curving his back to press himself more firmly into those encircling fingers as Kei's black gloved fingertips cupped his rose red cheek in consolation mere moments later.

'Yes you can, Ichigo. You only need to relax.' Kei noted tenderly. 'Let us take care of you, please. Let go of your pain, of your regrets, Ichigo. You are much stronger than you think, can take much more than what is possible because your heart is always pure, no matter what form you take. So let it come, Ichigo. Let the sensations come to you...' He calmed Ichigo's racing heart with his soft whispers in mere moments as the powerless of the four felt his mind crumbling under those words, suddenly overwhelmed when Katsu pushed Kei to the side slyly, taking his place in front of Ichigo with a lingering smirk as he brought his free hand up to cup a warmed red cheek in reflection to the scruffy orange haired being before him. Grinning at Ichigo's cry of surprise when Katsu's movement inspired Mugetsu to pull back slowly before pressing forward again, just to test Ichigo's comfort around him.

'Kei always whispers such pretty words, Ichigo,' Katsu leered, his tongue tracing away at the pleasured tear that slipped past Ichigo's notice and trailed down the cold tracks many of them before had already carved deeply into his cheeks. 'But he cannot distract you from the pain and pleasure of what's to come completely. You see, we're not done yet, King.' The long orange haired hollowfied form noted seriously, brushing sticky orange locks away from Ichigo's forehead as he settled his free hand around Ichigo's that were tightly clenched around Zangetsu's hilt. Seeking to uncurl them a bit to relieve the pressure Ichigo was gripping the sword with before the blood could start flowing in his desperation as he swayed his hip in the need for Mugetsu to start moving.

'We're only halfway there, because Mugetsu will soon start stretching you for more.' Ichigo, whose mind had settled into a more carnal state of need at the gentle rocking thrusts brushing into him at a slow pace, jerked to a halt at that. His hands frantically tugging away from the hilt of Zangetsu's blade as a breath of pain lodged itself in his chest. No! No, that was impossible it was—. Bloodied hands gripped at long, hip length orange locks as he tugged on the strands in panic rather harshly. His mind was screaming at him, seeking to implode as he felt Mugetsu nod in affirmation behind him, his black locks tickling the back of Ichigo's neck as he felt something start to shift within him. Apparently it wasn't as impossible as he thought it was, because just as Katsu said, pressing a kiss against Ichigo's forehead to calm his ragging panic, Mugetsu added a single finger alongside his own ragging arousal already. Ready to tear Ichigo open from the stretch and managing to drag a deep reverberating cry of sheer panic from petal pink lips as Ichigo squirmed to get away.

'NO! P-please! I _can't_! Two...it's too much—.' Ichigo whined pitifully, feeling a sob lodging itself in his throat at the action and the new intensity of pain spreading deeply through his veins. They were_ breaking_ him. He wouldn't be able to take much more...one was enough...it was _too_ much...he was going to die...it was sheer and _utter_ madness—.

'What're you afraid of, Ichigo?' Katsu whispered challengingly, his long orange locks falling over his shoulder to brushing against Ichigo's hardened nipples as he pushed the fallen long sleeved shirt up his powerless counterpart's torso again. Pale lips wrapping around one of them as he curled his clawed fingertips around Ichigo's waning arousal once more to bring it up to full hardness again. 'I _told_ you, King, that we would not push you past what you can handle. No one knows us better than you, and no one knows that the fear you feel inside of you is from rejecting the acceptance itself rather than the loss of your powers. But that doesn't matter.' Katsu said sorrowfully, his golden eyes taking on a serious tint as he shared a glance over Ichigo's shoulder with his black haired twin, twining Ichigo's fingers with Kei's black gloved hand before pressing a kiss to the middle of Ichigo's chest. Murmuring soothingly against his skin as he enveloped Ichigo's being from the front.

'You see these claws of mine, Ichigo?' Katsu asked softly, dragging one down Ichigo's nose teasingly as he grinned insanely. Completely captivating Ichigo's attention as Mugetsu added another finger after having made sure that Ichigo was well adjusted to his current stretch. Ichigo only let out a brief whimper against it as he tightened his grip around Kei's fingers, feeling a slow trickle of blood left behind from Zangetsu's biting blade as they traced rivulets of blood across his palms from the harshness in which he had grabbed a hold of the blade. Leaning into the teeth that were tugging at the shell of his ear, Kei whispering against the skin of his neck as three being all sought his attention at once. But it was only Katsu that seemed to captivate Ichigo's attention the most, because those clawed fingers would not have it any other way.

'Concentrate, King.' Katsu scolded, dragging the sharpened tip of a nail across Ichigo's hardened flesh of his arousal from his other hand. 'You see, they're no good when helping Mugetsu in his task, I'd only hurt you if I were to prepare you myself. But, do you know, Ichigo, that it'll only take a single of my fingernails to blow your mind in an instant?' Katsu asked with a leer, glad for once that Ichigo was concentrating fully on him as a haze of rising lust seemed to have completely drained those dazed brown eyes of everything but a subtle flicker of fear present within their depthless orbs and the mind numbing pleasure he was soon to experience.

Ichigo wasn't even flinching and squirming against Mugetsu's immense self control to keep himself still and working his way around opening Ichigo wider for more. His entire being seemed to have entered a trance-like state that left him as still as a marionette awaiting his next instruction. And when Katsu inquired his soft words again, seeking acknowledgement from the teen, Ichigo shook his head numbly in the negative. He had no idea what the older being was talking about, he didn't _care_ either. He was completely lost, overwhelmed and drowning in something he couldn't describe anymore other than utter and deep seated bliss that was scorching fire rapidly through his veins.

'Watch carefully, Ichigo.' The long orange haired doppelganger murmured against a warm temple, the edges of his white bone mask scratching against Ichigo's cheek as his tongue eagerly caught the droplets of sweat and strain that were starting to trace down Ichigo's skin as he panted for breath. His every exhalation of breath tainted with an erotic sound of enjoyment when Mugetsu rocked forward into him, softly, a gentle slow pace that was streaking through his veins as Ichigo was only vaguely aware of Kei settling beside him to brush his gloved fingers through his hair again, soothing away his current fears as he gazed pleadingly at his scruffy orange haired doppelganger. But those lingering sensations were pulled away when he watch fascinated as those clawed fingers Katsu presented to his eyes, seemed to grow in length and tapered off to a thin, long point that was near three inches long and pitch black...

'Wha—?'

'Watch, Ichigo.' Katsu said again, engrossing his audience so much that Ichigo didn't even feel Mugetsu retracting his fingers again and Katsu moved to his side instead, resting his chin against Ichigo's shoulder as Kei moved into Ichigo's field of vision again. Settling himself between Ichigo's kneeling legs, laying his forehead against Ichigo's just as the powerless of the four was forced to look down as those long clawed fingertips, now dipped in black that seemed to taper off into a three inch tubular nails that weren't even a few millimetres in circumference, wrapped around his straining erection before he felt something blunt and much bigger press alongside Mugetsu's length already buried inside of him. It only took a second, a single moment spent in bated breath before Ichigo experienced something he had never in his life felt before as his back arched deeply and his soul shattered into a thousand pieces in an instant.

A single long and straight, curricular black nail pressed deeply into the slit of his erection, the sheer sensation it exploded through his being had Ichigo screaming in utter bliss. It was _burning_ him up from the inside, it was _painful_ but it felt _so_ good...it was insane...it was dizzyingly rapturous and Ichigo was losing his grip on reality as that rightful pleasurable crashed needily through him and something completely and utterly unexpected had him arching and squirming wildly against the two bodies now pressed against his back. He had _barely_ even felt Katsu's cock sliding deeply inside of him next to Mugetsu's, was _barely_ even aware of the new and mostly painful stretch exploding through him as everything seemed to come to a shuddering halt around him.

Ichigo's entire soul was completely shattered, his heart beating a painful rhythm against his chest as a ragging howl was pulled from his lips as he felt his very soul fracturing beneath their touch. His body breaking into pieces and he didn't even have a second to think anymore. His mouth suddenly plundered by a tongue, no two as Mugetsu and Kei forced him into a strange three-way kiss before Kei leaned forward, leaving Ichigo to bask in the slightly painful but blissful sensation of Katsu's odd and headily arousing technique before the long orange haired being pulled his hand away. Showing Ichigo the long string of pearly white liquid that was curling and dripping from his long clawed fingernail as he brought it up to Ichigo's mouth, smearing it across petal pink lips before slipping it inside his mouth to taste.

'Feels good doesn't it, King?' He leered in a flushed ear, slipping another of his nails inside the slit again just to hear a litany of curses and cries for more as Ichigo begged for _something_ more substantial, raised his hips to try and force those two to move inside of him. But that wasn't all, Ichigo was hanging on a precipice of release, Katsu retracting his nail as he chuckled, turning Ichigo towards him for a brief kiss before he turned the orangette's attention to Kei who was now kneeling before him with a gentle smile of promise. Rocking forward suddenly to bring two hardened cocks together, sliding them together sensually only for a moment before Ichigo realized Kei's objective, that long black hakama had fallen down his hips to his knees with a simple tug at the white sash with gloved fingers before he grinned slyly and Ichigo felt his very blood freeze within his mind.

He _couldn't _seriously be...

'_NO_! No, no, no! OH _FUCK_!' It was all Ichigo was able to get out before a warm, scorching tightness encircled his cock and Kei sunk himself down on Ichigo's erection fully. Both of them arching back against the touch with simultaneous moans before Kei completely silenced Ichigo's rapidly out of control cries for more. Ichigo felt his mind starting to blacken at the sheer and overwhelming sensation burning and chasing through his veins. He couldn't take, in front, in the back and the slow sensual rocks of his own hips became headily impatient as he lost himself in the sheer vividness of his pleasure. He knew nothing more, his bound hands somehow managing to curl in the fabric of a black and red Bankai cloak just to gain something to hold onto.

And that heated coil that had been cooling, tightening and heating up since the beginning of the night started to tighten so irrevocably that Ichigo was sure that he was dying in these three beings' arms. And he _was_...he lost complete sense of the world around him, complete and utter rapture chasing hotly through his blood and racing against his skin. His climax roared through him at such an intensity that it _burned_ itself into Ichigo's very veins as the image that he himself made was seared into the back of his eyelids forever. It was impossible, never in his life had he ever experienced something like this...never ever would he get any pleasure like this and he was sobbing through his cries.

Screaming himself hoarse until he was sure his throat was bleeding as it went on and on and never seemed to stop. Warm wetness painted deep inside of him, darkness swam into his vision, his named called out so erotically against his skin teasing that Ichigo found himself drifting through a new and heady ambrosia he had never experienced before...something he would never_ ever_ forget again and never stop seeking out now that he had been given a rapturous taste of it.

His chest was heaving up and down, his world imploding in on itself as Ichigo felt his consciousness slipping away from him. Only vaguely aware of three simultaneous endearments of love burning into his ears as Ichigo felt himself being shattered and swallowed up by a heady and all consuming oblivion. He knew nothing more, nothing more that the strange comforted pleasure Kei had gifted him, the pain and sheer clawing rapture Katsu's claws could present him with and Mugetsu strong but steady presence that had never wavered an inch that entire night as they had pushed Ichigo's entire soul into new uncontrollable heights. Ichigo was sure that he had come home, was so sure that he never ever wanted to leave this place again.

It was _heaven_, it was _hell_ and only he himself could push his soul and body into new eternal heights as long as he never showed an inkling of fear ever again.

* * *

Dazed chocolate brown eyes fluttered open indolently against the gentle pull that his waking consciousness was settling across a pleasure hazed mind. Ichigo had no idea how long it had been, how long since he had been floating through an eternal darkness that was warming and comforting to his very soul. But it had settled a definite form of acceptance within his very veins as he entered a more awakened state of self. His mind, slowly but surely, making more sense of the world around him again as his heart beat a slow and calmed rhythm against his chest. There was warmth curled all around him, his limbs no longer trembling from the intense release that had ripped through his very soul mere moments before, allowed Ichigo to sigh contentedly. Only frowning slightly against the burn of emotion that was pushing against the back of his throat.

He was blinking rapidly against the streaming sunlight that was sneaking into his Inner World to tease his skin, burrowing himself further into the warm chest he was curled against. Soft, scruffy orange locks were tickling his cheeks as a black and red Bankai cloak partially curled around his form and Kei shifted sleepily against him. Their foreheads that had been resting together tenderly, shifting closer together as Ichigo jerked at the feeling of a strong chest pressing closer to his back and a chin rested against his shoulder tenderly. Pitch black, hip length locks spilling over Ichigo and Kei's twined forms as Mugetsu threw a lazy arm around Ichigo's waist soothingly and whispered against the skin of his neck welcomingly.

Warm fingers turning Ichigo's head towards him as his lips sought out the orangette's for a lazy entanglement of tongues just as Ichigo took note of Katsu's pale arms curled possessively around Kei's waist, his long orange locks spilling over Ichigo's scruffy orange haired doppelganger's shoulder and form as he rested his nose against the back of a tanned neck in semblance to the way he and Mugetsu were curled together. Zangetsu's long black chain had been unwound from Ichigo's forearms though, and had settled in their rightful place. Tracing along Kei's bare right arm where Zangetsu's sharp blade was settled between the two of them, Ichigo having unconsciously curled the fingers of his right hand around the blade just as Kei had done around the hilt above those menacingly expanded prongs.

'Do you feel better now, Ichigo?' Mugetsu asked softly, the arm curled around Ichigo's waist tightening as Ichigo nodded softly, leaning upwards into the soft exploration of tongues when he leaned over Ichigo again and a deep and welcoming comfort seemed to invade Ichigo's entire being headily. He didn't want to move from where he was, didn't think he could find it in himself to shift away from the pleasure and comfort of before. The powerless of the four was a bit put out though, at the stickiness tracing down his thighs that had been redressed in his black sleep pants and the sweat that was rapidly drying against his skin. But somehow he didn't care anymore. He was utterly content where he was, _deeply_ affected by the events that had transpired within this abandoned world within him. That if he left it behind now, to Ichigo, it felt like he would be returning to a harsh reality he was not ready to quite yet.

'Then why are you crying, Ichigo?' Mugetsu asked tenderly, a fingertip coming up to swipe away at the tear that had snuck past Ichigo's notice to trace sorrowfully against his cheek. A soft press of lips swiping away at its trail as Ichigo felt a deep shuddering breath leaving his lungs. He shook his head softly, it wasn't that he felt sad or anything, it was just that whatever had happened within him in the last few hours...it had shifted something deep inside of him and it was so overwhelming, not only with comfort, but relief as well, that he had no idea how to deal with it at the moment.

'It's not like I'm sad,' Ichigo said softly, clenching his eyes shut as he reluctantly unwound his fingers from Zangetsu's black blade before pulling away from Kei to turn on his side and press his forehead against a grey bandage wrapped form, chocolate brown eyes gazing interestedly at the dark twining and twisting mark that traced down Mugetsu's right arm like a tattoo. He didn't get to say much more as warm arms pulled their forms closer together and a warm kiss was placed atop his head and long, pitch black locks fell around their entwined forms. Shielding them from the world and shrouding Ichigo's sadness of letting go from the world as the orangette was surrounded in an all consuming warmth that encircled his entire being as Mugetsu offered him the soothing touch of consolation that Ichigo felt he needed the most. _Needed_ the reassurance of that he was still alive ever since it had felt as if his world had been ripped away from him seventeen months ago.

'I just—.' A long finger pressed against his lips, sealing of his words before they could escape Ichigo's mouth in a tumble of regrets.

'I know. You don't need to say anything, Ichigo. You need never lie to me.' Mugetsu said softly, twining his legs with Ichigo's and winding the powerless teen in his embrace further, reassuring him that he was still there. 'Just sleep, Ichigo. Get your rest, you're exhausted and whatever happens from here on out..._know_ that we're not going anywhere. We're always here, _waiting_ for you.'

'We've never left you in the first place, little King. It's only your mind and reckless imagination that's been torturing you, Ichigo. Your soul may be weighed down with emotional pain and regrets but none of us will ever leave you, remember that, our sweet Ichigo. When you need us, just call. This world is always open to you and you don't need a shady pervert's help in getting here.' Ichigo, floored by those words, felt the lump of emotion in his throat suddenly seeking to overwhelm him completely. He sobbed softly, feeling the fracture within his heart starting to melt away as an inherent warmth began seeping deeply through his veins. This was what he had wanted, only someone to tell him that what he was feeling, the numbness that had entered his heart so long ago, was nothing more than a fluke to his depressing thoughts and the contentment he had felt with his Shinigami powers. It wasn't something that he should have been ashamed of, never was.

It was only natural that he should feel like this, his Shinigami powers had been his pride and it had been stripped away from him because he hadn't been strong enough to protect those that he loved without having to make the ultimate sacrifice. And, just this once, he did not have to pretend to his _very_ soul that he wasn't in pain or that he was content with what life had dealt for him...

He could find comfort right here if he wanted, by accepting those parts of himself that had been kept sealed away as punishment unto himself.

* * *

Okay, all done. Thank god, I thought I was going to die. But I'm glad, now I'm more confident with my foursomes and working out a solid plot between such an intense lemon. I hope that you enjoyed it, I'd really appreciate a review as little reward and thanks to those who already showed an interest in this story. For now though, I'm totally exhausted.

I'm off for a cup of hot chocolate and a nice warm bath. My next update will be Breathe Me In, Touch Me, Bind My Soul in a few days time if I can, knowing that Consort to the Three Kings will be late this week at the rate I'm going.

Thanks anyway. I'll see you again soon.

Chocolate Carnival.


End file.
